Swimming
by absolutefem
Summary: Book Three of At the Gym series. Patsy and Delia go on a little adventure.


Book Three in the _At the Gym _series.

Summery: Patsy and Delia end up in a swimming pool. Modern AU.

* * *

Patsy and Delia had been longing to slip away, ever since Delia's mother had returned from Pembrokeshire, her rules about how and when they should go out had been unbearable. They had to 'keep up appearances' in public, even though it was the 21st centaury. It was more than obvious that Mrs Busby did not approve of who her daughter wished to spend her time with, and that was putting it lightly. But anyway, since the law was changed Delia had decided her mother could not interfere anymore, now she could marry who she liked without argument.

Delia had been 17, when she told her parents, it was a distant memory now. But she could remember the looks, of disappointment, sorrow, the thought of grandchildren long gone and forgotten. She had met up with Patsy afterwards and they shared a piece of cake in celebration; they had dated ever since.

Sneaking into a gym without a membership was one thing; sneaking into a gym with a membership at night was another, Pasty and Delia had decided on the latter. They had waited until the last receptionist had gone home and slipped in through the side door; left open thanks to one of Patsy's 'useful' friends, a grateful patient's husband, who just happened to be cleaning on the late shift. They trudged through it, Patsy finding the key left under the doormat and locked the door. Patsy slipped it into her pocket for safe keeping, and they made off down the corridor.

They found themselves near the pool room, marked leisure; finding the changing rooms to be locked. Their only option was to use the pool or go home to Delia's rather strict and unapproving mother.

"Shouldn't it be labelled the 'out of hours pleasure' pool?" Delia questioned with a little cheek stored away somewhere.

"I think Deels, no one would go in it, if it was labelled that." Carrying on the joke, but keeping her usual upbeat sense of humour, the traces of sarcasm evident.

"I would go in." The hint of playful, teasing praying upon her lips.

"I know you would." Delia laughed and nodded in high spirits as though raising a glass.

They arrived at the poolside and started to strip, the night bleeding through the glass and reflecting into the water. The electric lighting was left turned off, but the lighting inside the pool was switched on by Delia as she watched Patsy peel away her jeans and reveal a bright green and yellow bikini. Both sections were furnished with little ties at each end. Delia wondered how easy they would be to untie underwater. She herself undressed too, yet her bikini was orange to match Patsy's heavily bleached hair.

There really was no one around after all and being 24, she supposed they were allowed to do what they wanted. Patsy gave her look of wanting to not get caught but the naughty look in her eyes was irresistible.

"Honestly Pats, I don't see why not." Delia replied as she slid gracefully into the water; it came with a chill but she ignored it. She could see the goose bumps forming on Patsy and waded over to her feet.

"I'm not sure about this Deels." Delia ran her finger down Patsy's leg and looked up at her lusty blue eyes. Patsy shivered under her touch and sat down on the edge of pool.

"You don't have to, if you don't want to Pats, but you'll miss out on the opportunity if you don't." Delia reached up and lightly grazed her lips, but quickly breaking the kiss to swim off and invite Patsy in. Patsy, pulled in by the lingering feel of Delia's touch; slid herself into the water, heightening the goose bumps, she waded over to Delia, to recapture her lips.

Delia's hair was immaculate and neat as always. Patsy had to resist the urge to pull it all out and ruin it, but however tempting that was, it would be much better to wait. She walked over and placed her soaked hands on the sides of Delia's face, the water dribbling down her neck and further down to a certain crease on her chest. Patsy kissed her, slowly pulling out all the bobby pins and running her hands through the now curling ends. She thought slowly would be better, she could have her time to pounce later on. A pair of hands was also pulling out hair bands and releasing Patsy's shorter more vibrant hair, from the bounds of normality.

As they kissed, the water lapped at them, gently caressing them as it danced. It comforted the both of them to know it was there, alike Patsy's soft and inviting lips. Delia deepened the kiss and surrendered to Patsy's competitive nature and kissed down her jaw, leaving patches of heat amongst the burning cold. Patsy was moaning, and Delia smiled against her skin, knowing it was her own doing that was unravelling her girlfriend. She silenced the noise with another kiss, delicate and purposeful. Patsy's nipples were hard against her chest as she ran her hand down Patsy's stomach, around her hips to her to the perfect place to untie those bikini straps.

They were tied into simple bows, with a small tug they came undone, floating to the pool surface, until Delia tossed them to the side. She kissed and sucked at Patsy's neck, leaving soft bruises on her skin to come back to later, she slipped her fingers down through the water to feel Patsy's slit, warm and soft in her hands.

"You're very wet pats," Delia whispered, making Patsy moan and look down at her with one eyebrow raised, until Delia hit the right spot and she leant her head back and moaned just a bit more, making Delia laugh. She came all very suddenly and couldn't hold a kiss much to Delia's efforts.

Patsy reached around to untie Delia's bust, but being crafty, she had tied them in complicated knots to avoid slipping in public. Patsy had always wondered why though, as this particular bikini had always been saved for private moments between the two of them. Probably just to wind up her impatience. She tried to undo them quickly to keep up with the moment but after a while the moment became fiddly and slow.

"Blimey Deels, how the hell did you get these tied up in the first place?" Her annoyance adding to the frustration of not being able to touch Delia properly.

"Annoying isn't it? I thought I would make you wait, just to see how riled up you get." She giggled at how irate her lover was getting and decided to wait it out.

"Delia Busby, I didn't think you had it in you." They both laughed and after a few more tries to undo the frustrating knots, Delia waded over to the side to grab something. Patsy lost her warmth and followed her over trying to see where this was going. Her look of longing enough to make Delia say;

"Patience, Patience." She was sitting on the side with her legs dangling in the water, Patsy seized her moment and pulled down the thin fabric between her and pleasuring her lover. She reached up and started to kiss Delia's thighs, until she reached her opening, being calm and delicate she licked slowly, tantalisingly slow, to tease her, to push her to her limit and then retract. When Delia started to moan too much Patsy retreated her tongue, and reached up to capture lips, Delia had meanwhile removed the top portion of her bikini along with Patsy's, a skill to which had been hard to master. She slid back into the pool and brought a strap-on they had bought the week before, while planning this excursion.

Attached and ready she entered Patsy gently easing herself in, she brought her head down to caress Patsy's breasts, and kiss her neck, spoiling her. Slow even strokes, turning faster into thrusts until she couldn't take anymore, she buried her head in Patsy's neck as she came, as they both did. A calm falling silently upon them; the water still lapping at them. As they clambered out the pool, naked and dripping, fetching abandoned clothes. Kisses stolen at random as they changed and went home, arm in arm.

Bursting through Delia's front door and kissing Patsy against the wall, she felt so empowered and defying her mother, who looked absolutely horrified that her daughter was being so irresponsible; but it just made them laugh as they raced upstairs to bed. Her dad seemed to get it - from the love-strewn look on her face, and finally knowing his daughter was at her own little peace with the world.


End file.
